


Mad Man: Book One

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [36]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn, Disney - All Media Types, Law & Order: SVU, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Apples, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, model levi conely, trainer journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Levi and Co go on a pokemon journey. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Mad Man: Book One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mad Man: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/SVU/BN has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) SVU/BN(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Levi and Co go on a pokemon journey.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Dorian Lord...Robin Strasser   
> Katriona "Kat" Tamin...Jamie Gray Hyder   
> Daphne Bridgerton...Phoebe Dynevor   
> Jason Roscoe...Alfie Browne-Sykes   
> Robbie Roscoe...Charlie Wernham   
> Dodger Savage...Danny Mac   
> Freddie Roscoe...Charlie Clapham  
> Odafin "Fin" Tutuola...Ice T

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I was at the Orchard picking apples off trees and putting them into a bag attached to my waist. Many of the fellow Apple Pickers were doing the same. Such as Levi, a friend of mine. The cold had Levi and I leaning up against each other at different times.

"Levi I'm glad we're almost done. What the fuck is up with the weather today?" I asked.

"Jari I thought you were supposed to get your pokemon today. Let's hurry up." Levi said. 

When our jobs were finished we headed to the Professor's Lab. I walked out minutes later with a starter pokemon Sandshrew, five pokeballs, a set of potions, and a RotomDex. My boss had finally given permission for me to go on my pokemon journey.

In between training Sandshrew who evolved into Sandslash I listened to music via my RotomDex.

One afternoon a bunch of songs on my playlist disappeared off the internet. A few days later those same songs were released by one person claiming them as "theirs."

When I spoke with other trainings in passing they were acting like the songs were "brand new" and "never been hard before." Jason the singer also doubled as the first Gym Leader. He became an overnight "pop sensation." 

I arrived at the first Gym quickly finding and confronting the singer.

"This wasn't my idea. The PLA thought the gym circuit would get more popularity if one of the gym leaders was a pop sensation." Jason said.

"Jason That doesn't justify lying to everyone. These songs aren't yours." I said.

Levi stopped the argument suggesting that we settle things with a battle. The battle begins. With my Sandslash vs Jason's Wimpod. After the battle, Jason presents me with the Boulder badge and one thousand pokedollars for defeating him.

I talked with Jason and we came to an agreement. Jason would "sponsor" me for becoming Pokemon Master if I didn't expose him. The journey continued. After training Sandslash to level fifty I won the Cascade badge off of Dorian Lord. 

The three daughters of Dorian learned we were Apple Pickers and wanted us to return with a batch.

Levi and I explained to Cassie the oldest that we would "try" but "no promises" until after the League. I battled and defeated Gym Leaders three through seven Kat, Daphne, Dodger, Robbie the fraternal twin of Jason, and the twin's older brother Freddie. After training Sandslash to level eighty it was time for my last badge. 

I headed to the eighth and final Gym. Odafin "Fin", the Gym Leader had heard I "picked apples" and wanted to have a little "contest" after our battle was done. I agreed. The referee signaled "start" for the battle. With my Sandslash vs Fin's Polteageist.

After the battle, Fin presents me with the Earth badge and eight thousand pokedollars for defeating him. Later Fin and I engaged in a competition on which one of us could pick better apples.

We spent an hour picking the apples and putting them on a display for judgement. The judges were Levi and one of Fin's gym trainers.

After the final judgement it was Fin who had taken the "win" but I wasn't upset. The eighth Gym Leader just happened to be more "talented" at it. I kept Jason's secret and soon discovered that Jason's manager was stealing from him. The manager got fired and Jason allowed me to take the role. Our deal was still on for him sponsoring me becoming "Pokemon Master" so I now carried both titles. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
